8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter
by Kiera Riordan
Summary: LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! Draco Malfoy, yes, you heard right, THE Draco Malfoy STUFFED UP A POTION! Amazing I know, but now he’s stuck 20 years in the future. But then again, he’s in the same class as Juliet Potter and what better way to piss off the Golden Bo
1. Prelude

A/N : Ok, new story. Pre-HBP so just ignore all of that, i'm still living in denial! If I haven't finished the book it hasn't happened! Anywho, moving on...

Disclaimer

Ok, no matter how many times the voices tell me to even I'm not crazy enough to claim HP and co. as my own. Sadly, they all belong to J.K. I'll just 'borrow' them for a bit and 'forget' to give them back. Mwahahahaha! (Coughs) Don't Sue!

Prelude

Against popular belief, Draco Malfoy did not want to be a Death Eater. He wasn't really that interested in getting dressed up in terribly tacky black robes and going around killing Muggles. Sure, he wasn't going to get up and start fighting for their rights or anything but he still didn't want them dead.

But of course, Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to agree with his son's views; he quite liked the killing.

And then again, Draco had never really listened to his father.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The night before Draco Malfoy went back to Hogwarts for his seventh year he was called into his father's study by one of the houselves. He had gone without complaint expecting the usual 'don't-fuck-up, beat-Potter-in-Quidditch, get-higher-grades-than-the-mudblood, don't-disappoint-me' speech.

He was not disappointed. What came after it however was not expected.

"You are almost an adult."

"Yes Father."

"Which brings new responsibilities."

"Yes Father."

"Which means it will soon be time for you to show your allegiance and take your place by our Lord."

"Yes Father."

"You will be initiated over Christmas break."

Draco's heart momentarily stopped. "Yes Father."

Draco had left the room in a daze, on the outside he looked completely in control however. It had continued through the next day as he rode on the Hogwarts express and blanked out the Sorting but that night he began to plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the next morning he had his plan now he just needed to work it out completely so he begun searching for a way to escape his father. Though the obvious choice would be to run away, he could do it but his father would find him in a week, Lucius had contacts in almost every major wizarding community and if he didn't' he knew someone who did. And there was no where in hell was Draco going to the muggle world; he would stick out like a sore thumb…and he couldn't cope without magic.

After many sleepless nights he had almost caved and gone to Granger for help when he found the perfect potion out of a book in the Restricted Section. That's when he reached another problem. So after many more threatening letters to various potion suppliers and a few break-ins to Snape's private storeroom he managed to obtain all the required ingredients.

With two weeks until Christmas break Draco had finally acquired all the ingredients needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The potion was difficult and Draco had been working non-stop for hours in the empty classroom in the bowels of the dungeons. If he weren't so completely focused on what he was doing he would be horrified. He had discarded his robe early on his vest had followed soon after. The sleeves of his once crisp shirt were rolled up and unbuttoned at the collar, hair in complete disarray from his fingers he'd been running through it.

But finally all his hard work had paid off, it was done. Bottling the clear green potion up he cleaned the caldron and packed away all the left over ingredients. He held up the vial, the candlelight reflecting off the glass as he smiled. Tomorrow night was the new moon; he could take it then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night Draco was back in the room, sitting on a spot on the floor he'd cleaned, leaning against the wall as he surveyed the vial in his hand, occasionally checking his watch.

He'd spent the day with Sev, probably the only person he was going to miss. Draco had always been close to his godfather, closer than he ever was with his father. Lucius wasn't exactly what you'd call a family man, then again neither was Severus but he'd been around more than Lucius had. From a young age Draco could remember Severus teaching his potions. One of the reasons he detested being labeled as a teachers pet, he'd worked hard in Potions in all his life. Draco had helped him with a few potions for the hospital wing and then the two had discussed trivial things.

Draco had contemplated going to his godfather for help but he knew Snape was close to both Dumbledore and his father though he wasn't exactly sure which one he was more loyal to so he'd decided to play it safe and work on his own.

Checking his watch once again he found it was only a few seconds away from midnight, taking a deep breath he eyed the vial one last time before tipping the potion down his throat. Swallowing he sat still holding his breath as he waited for anything to happen.

Glitter? Lights? Music? Anything?

Nothing.

Fuck.

Furious he threw the empty vile across the room where is smashed against the wall before sighing in frustration. How could it not have worked? He followed the instructions perfectly, every step, every ingredient had been flawless.

He moved to stand up when he suddenly felt a rush of nausea and sat back down heavily. His vision blurred and the room began to spin as he felt for sure he was going to vomit when he suddenly blacked out, slumping against the wall.


End file.
